Flowers
by Readywolf02
Summary: Part three of my science project. Gajevy drabble. Inspired by Sayonara


**Here's the last one! It's actually my first time writing a Gajevy fanfiction so... yeah. This was inspired by FUNKIST's Sayonara. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Flowers

Levy doesn't expect to see him here. Her honey-colored eyes widen in surprise at the sight of her best friend sitting on the counter, next to a delicate vase of petunias.

"What are you doing here?" She asks in a voice filled with annoyance, and he smiles at the recognizable tone.

"I wanted to see how you were doing at work," He chuckles, and Levy tucks a strand of dyed powder blue hair behind her pierced ear.

"Well then at least get off of my counter, would you? You're gonna scare away all my customers," She pouts.

"What customers?" He teases, and she sends him a look over her red-brimmed glasses.

"You're so rude," The petite girl glares at the man before pushing the door open to the back room. Much to her displeasure, he follows her. The florist's cheeks are a reddish hue, and she ties her apron on over her soft green sundress with careful hands.

"You're the one who always kicks me outta here," He grumbles, and Levy walks back out into the damp-smelling shop.

"That's because you bother me," She replies plainly, and he groans, rolling back onto her polished white counter. His ponytail hangs off of the counter and she can't help but sigh. Gajeel never leaves her alone, does he? Just then, a familiar man walks into the shop. His charcoal eyes smile at Levy.

"What colors will they be today, Natsu?" She asks in a high, polite tone.

"Pink, blue, and white if you have them," He responds almost immediately.

"Got it!" She chirps, disappearing to fetch the daily flowers for the young man. When she returns, she's holding a large basket of the requested colors of tulips. It's always tulips.

"Alright so I got these, and I was thinking adding a tiny bit of yellows and greens into it, would that be alright?"

"Could you show me?" He asks almost sheepishly, a hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck behind the white scarf. Gajeel glares at the flowers from his spot on the counter.

After some time of rearranging, Natsu accepts the bouquet with the dainty pink, soft blue, and pearly white tulips, along with a few dots of tiny pale green flowers. He pays the needed amount of money and heads out of the shop with the bouquet. Levy sighs dreamily as he leaves.

"I wish someone brought me a bouquet of my favorite flowers everyday," She murmurs a bit loudly, and Gajeel takes it as a hint. He leaves soon after saying a quick goodbye to Levy, and speeds towards the building a certain blonde worked at.

When he gets to her office, he knocks loudly on the wooden door. A polite "come in" is heard from the room, and he slams the door open. Lucy jumps in her seat at the sound, and snaps her head up to see who entered her office so rudely. Gajeel eyes the vase of flowers set neatly on her otherwise cluttered desk.

"Gajeel?" The blonde asks.

"Look Blondie, you're Shorty's friend and everything so you gotta tell me what her favorite flower is I already know her favorite color," He spits out.

"What? Why do you need to know that?" She asks, her voice laced with curiosity.

"I gotta get her flowers, alright? Now tell me what's her favorite!" He snaps, struggling to hide the redness in his cheeks. He hates that redness.

"You-! You like Levy?" Lucy exclaims, her chocolate eyes sparking in excitement. He reluctantly nodded his head, averting his rust-colored eyes. "Her favorite flowers are chrysanthemums!" Gajeel stares at the reporter in shock.

"Chrysanthemums?" He stumbles across the word.

"Yep! They're her favorite, so get those! She also really likes daisies."

"Thanks," Is all he says before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

"It's about time," Lucy sighs to herself when he leaves. Anyone could've seen the abundant amount of affection between those two.

That night, sometime after six o'clock, Levy enters her small, yet cozy apartment. She kicks off her tan boots, throwing them in the corner near her door, and tosses her purse onto the cream sofa. When she stumbles into the kitchen, she notices something that wasn't there before. Levy McGarden is a florist; the occupation was passed down from her father, and his father before him. So clearly, she had plenty of her own plants at home. In her bathroom, in her bedroom, in her living room, and her kitchen. She had about as many flowers and plants as she did books. And Levy was a heavy reader. But she examines the flowers in a simple, stout glass vase next to her kitchen window. It doesn't look out of place, but it most certainly catches her eye. She remembers putting this bouquet together; she remembers the heavy feeling in her chest as she hands it to her best friend. Of course she would remember, they're her favorite flowers in her favorite color. And she gives them to her favorite person. But it never occurred to her, when he paid, that she would find the same flowers in her kitchen.

Gajeel had said they were for someone special. Levy thumbs one of the many silky petals of one of the many flowers. How sweet of him. Levy smiles and bends down to smell the plant. That's when she spots a barely noticeable note tied to the stem of the flower she was about to remove from the vase. In messy, hardly legible writing are the words:

_Meet me in the butterfly garden_.

There is no signature, but she smiles and retreats to get her boots back on. So he paid attention after all.


End file.
